Le tourbillon de la vie
by shelly Draven
Summary: "On s'est connu, on s'est reconnu, on s'est perdu de vue, on s'est reperdu de vue, on s'est retrouvé, on s'est réchauffé puis on s'est séparé " voilà ce que pourrait être le résumé de l'histoire de B & E mais est ce que comme dans la chanson de jeanne Moreau, ils finiront par se retrouver et tourner ensemble dans le tourbillon de la vie
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes**

**Je reviens avec une nouvelle FIC totalement différente de ce que j'ai déjà écrit jusque là mais qui, je l'espère vous plaira autant (ou plus)**

**Comme je n'ai pas de salaire pour faire ça mais que les encouragements sont mon moteur, j'attends vos reviews et d'ailleurs sans ça, je ne continuerai pas (à quoi bon si ça ne plait à personne?)**

**J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore où cette histoire va me mener mais je sais qu'il y aura une part autobiographique (je ne dirai pas laquelle) mais que du coup ça risque de m'être un peu douloureux à écrire.**

**Bref, bonne lecture**

**PS : je cherche une bêta, si ça intéresse... **

**Sinon tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer et le reste à moi **

_**Prologue **_

_« L'amour véritable c'est celui qui dit je t'aime mais je te quitte. Il part mais ne cesse de s'agrandir. »_

Je venais de lui lancer cette phrase dans un dernier élan en espérant qu'elle m'entendrait et qu'elle se retournerait.

J'étais essoufflé, par ma course d'une part et par notre relation qui durait depuis 6 ans d'autre part.

Je fus heureux de constater qu'elle se retournait doucement; je n'avais donc pas tout perdu.

" C'est de qui? Ne me mens pas, je suis certaine que tu n'as pas trouvé ça tout seul!" me répondit-elle, l'air suspicieux.

"Effectivement, je n'ai pas trouvé ça tout seul - acquiesçais-je- mais je ne sais pas de qui c'est, ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que ça colle tout à fait à ce que je ressens pour toi.

-Vas-y, développes!" m'ordonna-t-elle

-Je t'aime; je t'ai quitté, oui, plusieurs fois, oui, mais chaque fois mon amour n'a cessé de s'agrandir"

Je ressentis une vague de soulagement qui jusqu'alors m'était totalement inconnue.

Si je n'avais pas eu cette peur extrême d'avoir été trop loin et de l'avoir perdue pour de bon, j'aurai pu hurler de joie d'avoir enfin réussi à poser des mots sur mes sentiments pour elle.

J'étais là, j'attendais une réaction de sa part;

Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle se méfiait de moi.

Plus d'une fois elle avait cru en nous et plus d'une fois j'avais pris la fuite mais cette fois - ci c'était différent : C'est elle qui avait pris la décision de me quitter et ça avait été un véritable électrochoc.

Elle se décida enfin à me répondre après m'avoir longuement foudroyé du regard.

" Et je dois te croire parce que?...elle venait de laisser sa phrase en suspens afin de me laisser le soin de terminer.

-Parce que sans toi je ne suis rien! parce que la vérité c'est que je t'aime et que finalement je t'ai toujours aimé"

Je venais presque de lui cracher ma déclaration et j'espérais sincèrement que ça suffirait à la retenir.

J'aurais voulu faire ça ailleurs, dans un endroit plus intime; J'aurais voulu prendre mon temps mais je n'avais plus le temps.

Il y avait urgence de la retenir.

La voir partir à Chicago m'était insupportable.

Non la réalité c'est que la voir me quitter m'était insupportable.

Si elle partait aujourd'hui, c'était pour sortir de notre histoire sans fin.

C'était pour sortir de ce tourbillon dans lequel je l'avais entraîné et qui avait fini par lui donner mal au cœur.

Et je doutais fortement qu'elle me laisse la rejoindre à Chicago si je la laissais poser un pied dans ce foutu avion.

Cela faisait maintenant au moins 2 minutes qu'elle me fixait. De temps à autre, je la voyais froncer les sourcils comme si elle cherchait la réponse adéquate.

J'imaginais qu'à cet instant elle devait être en conflit intérieur : à la fois l'envie de me crier qu'elle m'aime - comme elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois auparavant- et à la fois l'envie de me gifler.

Son regard passa de la surprise à la désolation et je compris à ce moment là que son quota de patience avec moi avait été épuisé. .

"Je suis désolée Edward, c'est trop tard, ça ne suffit plus " soupira-t-elle juste avant de se tourner pour passer le portique de l'aéroport.

Mes pieds étaient scellés au sol et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Pourtant je savais que j'aurais dû argumenter encore, lui courir encore après, elle le méritait après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir ces six dernières années.

**Voilà pour le moment, dîtes moi si d'après vous ça part bien ou pas ...**

**Remember, je cherche une Betâ!**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou je sais que nombre d'entre vous doivent être déçues que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie avant mais il m est difficile d écrire régulièrement

En plus, je ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de succès donc ce n'est pas très encourageant;

Je continue quand même pour celles qui ont reviewé chaleureusement même si vous n'êtes pas nombreuses;

Normalement je devrais arriver à être plus régulière et d'ailleurs j'ai un chapitre d'avance

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes merci les filles et bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 -

"Un des plus grands bonheurs de cette vie, c'est l'amitié ; et l'un des bonheurs de l'amitié, c'est d'avoir à qui confier un secret." Alessandro Manzoni - extrait de Le comte de Carmagnola

Comment avait-il osé me faire ça?

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il lui aurait suffi de me dire trois mots - soit trois mots que j'attendais depuis longtemps - pour me faire changer d'avis?

C'était tout Edward ça! Tellement sûr de mes sentiments pour lui! Tellement sûr que je ne pourrais pas le quitter! eh bien si! ma décision était prise et c'était la meilleure de ma vie!

J'irai à Chicago et je referai ma vie; Je trouverai un emploi, un appartement et même un grand amour; Il sera beau, intelligent, attentionné et m'aimera plus que sa propre vie et...

Mon coeur se serra et je sentis des larmes me piquer les yeux; C'était trop beau, cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas pleuré pour lui et tous mes efforts étaient réduits à néant.

Est ce que je prenais la bonne décision?

Fuir à Chicago m'avait semblé être ma seule option après le fiasco de ma vie amoureuse.

6 ans! 6 ans que j'avais rencontré Edward, 6 ans que mon malheur avait commencé; 6 ans que je pleurais chaque soir en pensant à lui, à ce que je ressentais et qui n'était pas réciproque;

J'avais décidé la semaine dernière que je ne devais plus souffrir pour un enfoiré congénital comme lui. J'avais enfin compris que lui et moi c'était impossible et j'avais décidé de fuir et d'aller m'installer à Chicago.

Avant de l'entendre, j'étais sûre de ma décision; Avant de le voir, j'étais heureuse de partir; Avant de le sentir, je me sentais légère!

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir.

J'avais passé cette barrière de sécurité sans me retourner, de peur de rebrousser chemein et de lui sauter au cou;

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward me donnait de l'espoir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait croire que nous deux c'était possible mais à chaque fois, il changeait d'avis et fuyait dès que ça devenait trop sérieux;

Apparemment je lui en demandais trop;

Est ce que c'est trop qu'une femme demande à un homme de s'intéresser à elle, de lui téléphoner de temps et pas seulement quand il rescend le besoin de la mettre dans son lit?

Toutes ces questions bouillonnaient dans ma tête et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir mes larmes;

Je montais dans l'avion et cherchait ma place.

Je m'assis à côté d'une petite fille de 5 ans qui voyageait avec sa maman. J'espérais seulement qu'elle se tienne à peu près tranquille durant le voyage; Pas que je n'aime pas les enfants mais je n'étais décidément pas d'humeur à supporter un enfant excité.

J'avais décidée de me plonger ou plutôt replonger dans les Hauts de hurlevent mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer.

La petite déclaration d'Edward avait eu le don de bloquer mon cerveau sur "repeat" et je me refaisais la scène dans ma tête encore et encore. Je dois bien admettre que ça m'avait fait chaud au coeur mais je ne devais pas oublier pourquoi j'en était arrivé là et ce qui m'avait conduit tout droit dans cet avion.

Rien ne me retenait à New-York. Je ne connaissais personne à Chicago mais au moins, j'étais sûre de ne jamais recroiser Edward.

Alice avait essayé de me dissuader de partir mais elle avait vite compris que ma santé mentale en dépendait et que ça m'était impossible de rester dans la même ville qu'Edward.

L'avion décolla une heure après que je me fus installée et que l'hôtesse nous ait expliqué comment se servir des gilets de sauvetage et autres masques de survie - comme si on s'en souviendrait en cas de crash - et au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais de New-York, mon esprit s'éloignait du présent pour me ramener dans le passé … i ans... il y a seulement 6 ans mais c'est une éternité...

Samedi 16 juin 2007 - appartement de Bella

"- Alice, ce n'est qu'un concert!

- Non Bella, ce n'est qu"un" concert pour moi qui suis avec Jasper depuis 2 ans, me dit Alice, en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts, avant d'ajouter : ... En revanche, pour toi, jeune célibataire de New-York, c'est un nid à éventuel grand amour et je veux que tu te prépares en conséquences"

Alice était la petite amie de mon ami d'enfance, Jasper; Ils se fréquentaient depuis 2 ans maintenant et elle était devenue ma meilleure amie; Je suis persuadée que ne pas aimer Alice est impossible. Elle a le sourire scotché sur son visage et une joie de vivre à toute épreuve.

Jasper avait d'abord été mon voisin à Forks, petite bourgade pleuvieuse où je vivais avec mon père; Puis mon colocataire à New-York, quand nous étions venus pour nos études.

Jasper était devenu une sorte d'assistante sociale mélangé à un psy pour les jeunes en difficulté; Il avait une empathie qui lui permettait de se mettre à la place de n'importe qui et de trouver des excuses à quasiment tous les comportements humains.

De mon côté, j'avais suivi des études d'anglais mais j'étais devenue, par le plus grand des hasards, agent immobilier. Je gagnais bien ma vie; Suffisamment du moins pour me payer un loyer à Manhattan et pouvoir sortir régulièrement.

Jasper scrutait mon écran de télévision tout en se pinçant les lèvres pour éviter de sourire. Il me regarda, un air désolé sur le visage. Il connaissait Alice et tout comme moi, il savait que la partie était perdue d'avance. Je tentais quand même de faire changer Alice d'avis.

"- Alice, serais-tu en train de dire qu'il faut bien au minimum 3h30 pour me rendre présentable?

-Mais non ma chérie, mais je ne veux pas te rendre présentable, je veux que tu sois E-BLOU-IS-SAN-TE!

-ouais c'est ça !..." lui répondis-je, complètement résignée.

Alice m'entraîna dans la salle de bain pour deux longues heures de torture.

Elle avait d'abord retournés les vêtements de mon armoire pour trouver la tenue idéale.

"Il faut quelque chose de féminin et de décontracté!" avait-elle dit avant de sortir un jean et un débardeur à paillettes. Je ne pus, bien évidemment pas échapper aux talons aiguilles.

Après une séance coiffage et maquillage, made in Alice, j'eus le droit de sortir de la salle de torture mais pas de me regarder dans un miroir.

Jasper s'était servi une bière et regardait un épisode des SIMPSON à la télé.

Son accueil me rassura instantanément; Il étira un large sourire avant d'ajouter "Franchement Bella, trouver l'homme de ta vie ce soir semble très probable et que tu brises des coeurs, semble inévitable! Ma Chérie, tu as fait des merveilles comme toujours" ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Alice

Une heure plus tard, nous pénétrions dans un pub, nommé l'Irish Corner où le frère d'Alice, Emmett et sa belle-soeur, Rosalie nous attendaient déjà.

J'avais déjà rencontré Rosalie et Emmett quelques fois auparavant au cours de diverses soirées chez Alice et Jasper mais chaque fois, j'étais surprise devant le couple peu probable qu'ils formaient;

En effet, Rosalie était la beauté incarnée, grande, blonde, mince, un tempérament de Xéna -comme la qualifiait Alice quelquefois. Quand à Emmett, on aurait dit un petit garçon coincé dans un corps d'homme; Il était grand et très athlétique mais ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire des blagues.

Dans tous les cas, leur couple qui était loin d'être standard semblait fonctionner à merveille et ce depuis des années.

"Eh, salut vous trois! nous lança Rosalie

-Salut Rose,

-Ma cousine et son copain nous rejoignent d'ici quelques minutes" nous annonça Rose

-Tu verras Jazz, cette fille est une pure merveille" avait rétorqué Emmett avant de se recevoir une tape assez forte sur la tête de la part de Rosalie.

Nous rigolions de bon coeur lorsque Rosalie leva le bras pour faire signe à quelqu'un afin de lui indiquer notre présence.

Quand je me tournais, j'aperçus Tanya, une de mes anciennes clientes, approcher en compagnie d'un homme - tout à fait charmant- qui devait certainement être son petit ami.

Quand elle me vit, son sourire s'élargit "Eh Bella! comment allez-vous?" me lança-t-elle très enthousiaste

"Vous vous connaissez vous deux?" s'étonna Rosalie

"Oui, Bella est la personne qui m'a aidé à vendre mon appartement il y a deux ans, quand j'ai emménagé avec Edward et c'est certainement le meilleur négociateur immobilier de cette ville!" rétorqua Tanya.

Cette remarque ne manqua pas de me faire rougir et en guise de remerciement je lui adressais un sourire.

Rosalie termina les présentations et c'est ainsi que j'appris que le plus que charmant voir presque parfait, petit ami de Tanya s'appelait Edward;

La soirée battait son plein et le concert était génial;

Puisqu'Alice était le capitaine de soirée, j'en profitais pour m'alcooliser de Mojito.

Jasper et Alicebatifolaient sur le canapé et Emmett et Rosalie se déhanchaient sur piste.

Comme Tanya avait quitté notre table depuis quelques minutes pour aller dire bonjour à une de ses connaissances je me retrouvais face à Edward, seule à seule.

Il n'avait pas décroché un mot et je me demandais si Tanya ne l'avait pas traîné ici par la force tellement il semblait s'ennuyer;

J'aurais bien voulu lui faire la discussion mais ce mec m'impressionnait un peu et je n'osais pas lui adresser la parole de peur de l'importuner;

Je cherchais Tanya du regard mais je ne la voyais nul part.

Je décidais alors que la chercher afin de rompre ma solitude et j'en profitais pour faire un tour par les toilettes;

Je me précipitais à l'intérieur afin de vider ma vessie remplie de cocktail mais ma course fut arrêtée par des gémissements venant d'une des cabines;

J'aurais du faire demi tour mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir et il n'y avait qu'un toilette, aussi je décidais de rentrer discrètement dans la cabine à côté.

Comme je me verrouillais à l'intérieur, les amoureux de la cabine d'à côté sortirent; Apparemment, ils ne m'avaient pas entendu rentrer car ils entamèrent une discussion très intime

"- Chéri, il va falloir que tu lui dises maintenant! ça fait 6 mois qu'on se cache et franchement j'en ai marre! tu le dis toi même, tu ne l'aimes plus"

-Je sais mais lui m'aime toujours et je vais le briser! "

A cet instant, mon souffle se coupa, je me recroquevillai au fond de la cabine de peur d'être découverte; Je venais de reconnaître la voix de cette femme, c'était Tanya.

Le couple adultère sortit des toilettes et je prenais quelques minutes pour me remettre de mes émotions;

Il allait falloir que je retourne à table et que je fasse comme si de rien n'était. Ne pas regarder Edward avec pitié et ne pas regarder Tanya avec suspicions! …. facile ! après tout, cela ne me regardait pas et puis je ne les connaissais pas bien ni l'un ni l'autre!

je me dirigeais vers notre table lorsque Tanya m'aborda :

"- eh Bella, comment se passe votre soirée?

-ah, Tanya, bien bien et la votre?

-super, ces types jouent vraiment bien. Comment trouvez vous Edward?"

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire vu qu'elle s'en fichait? Essayait-elle de le caser? Devrais-je lui dire que je savais?

"- euh eh bien, il semble ….. pas très aimable!"

Tanya pouffa de rire "pas très aimable?!

- eh bien disons qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup et d'ailleurs, il ne m'a pas dit bonjour, ni aux autres d'ailleurs"

le sourire de Tanya s'effaça "c'est vrai"

A ce moment là, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui avouer "Tanya, je dois vous dire, je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure"

Comme elle semblait ne pas comprendre, j'ajoutais "dans les toilettes, ….. avec cet homme"

Tanya réalisa enfin de quoi je parlais et détourna ses yeux de moi "ah! S'il vous plaît Bella, ne dites rien.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, ça ne me regarde pas, mais si je peux me permettre, vous devriez le lui dire... rapidement, sinon plus dure sera la chute pour lui !

-vous avez raison" conclut-elle avant de se diriger vers notre table.

J'ouvris les yeux lorsque la petite fille assise sur le siège à côté du mien tapa dans mon accoudoir, me sortant ainsi de mon rêve.

En regardant pas le hublot, je pouvais apercevoir les lumières d'une ville. Je ne savais pas combien de temps avait duré mon voyage dans le passé mais la voix de l'hôtesse m'éclaira rapidement

"Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous allons entamer la descente sur Chicago, je vous prie donc de bien vouloir retourner à vos sièges et d'attacher vos ceintures."

J'arrivais donc sur Chicago.

Ca y est, j'avais définitivement fermé le livre Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les filles

merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et mises en alerte

J'ai répondu individuellement et merci à Alicia, à qui jen e peux pas répondre puisqu'elle n'est pas inscrite.

Je sais que je ne suis pas très régulière mais je vous promets de faire de gros efforts pour que ça s'arrange

bises et bonne lecture

Ah et j'ai oublié que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Stéphanie Meyer bien sûr

Chapitre 2 - Le tourbillon de la vie

POV Edward- de nos jours

"La mort d'un amour donne la vie à un autre" Jakie Quartz mise au point

Ma vie me semblait tout d'un coup avoir un goût amer; Bella avait disparu de mon champs de vision à présent et je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Je m'effondrais sur un des fauteuils de la salle d'embarquement.

Les autres m'attendaient dehors mais je ne me sentais pas capable de les affronter et de leur expliquer que cette fois-ci j'avais tout perdu.

Je savais déjà qu'Alice ne manquerait pas de me faire la morale, une fois de plus et qu'elle me porterait responsable du départ de Bella et elle avait raison.

Elle m'avait quitté... définitivement.

J'avais certainement laissé échapper la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivée dans la vie.

Je fermais les yeux afin de retenir mes larmes; Je pleurais... moi Edward Cullen.

Longtemps, j'avais cru que si je pleurai un jour pour une fille, ce serait pour Tanya.

Puis, elle m'avait quitté pour un autre et finalement je n'avais pas pleuré. Je pensais alors que si Tanya - la parfaite Tanya, aux yeux des autres - n'avait pas réussi à me faire craquer, alors personne d'autre ne le pourrait.

Puis il y a eu Bella;

Bella et ses maladresses

Bella et ses pleurs

Bella et son sourire

Bella et ….. Bella et moi

Et maintenant... Bella sans moi.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce petit bout de femme aurait pu prendre autant de place dans ma vie et dans mon coeur et surtout qu'elle laisserait un vide aussi immense.

Je regardais les avions et j'en vis un décoller, ce qui me pinça le coeur car j'étais certain que c'était celui qui amenait Bella à Chicago.

Mon regard suivit l'avion des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point noir.

Cette avion venait d'emmener mon coeur avec lui. C'était tellement douloureux que je n'étais pas sûr de m'en remettre cette fois-ci.

Mon subconscient m'emmena retrouver Bella quelques années plus tôt…. quand tout a commencé.

Samedi 22 septembre 2007 - 5th Avenue, New York

Il faisait bon en ce samedi matin et je me baladais sur la 5th avenue.

Je m'étais réveillé assez tôt et comme chaque jour où je ne travaillais pas, mes pensées s'étaient tournées vers Tanya en emportant ma bonne humeur au loin.

Cela faisait 2 mois que Tanya m'avait quitté pour un autre. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Apparemment elle me trompait depuis déjà un moment et comme chaque fois dans ces cas là, j'étais le dernier au courant.

Elle m'avait dit qu'avec moi elle ne "vibrait" pas et que j'étais trop souvent accaparé par mon boulot. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas son boulot à elle qui l'accaparait puisqu'elle se contentait de profiter allègrement de l'argent de ses parents.

De ce côté là, je n'avais pas non plus à me plaindre mais je préférais gagner mon propre argent avec mon travail !

Quoiqu'il en soit, la rupture avait transpercé mon coeur et tous les jours, je me traînais telle une âme en peine dans ce monde.

J'avançais sans trop regarder autour de moi; Mon seul but était de marcher, marcher et encore marcher jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne me portent plus.

"Oh putain de merde mais c'est pas vrai! " hurla une voix féminine.

Je venais de heurter une jeune femme qui sortait d'un starbuck avec un café à la main et elle ne semblait pas du tout contente.

"excusez moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais" lui répondis-je par pure politesse, bien qu'après tout elle n'avait qu'à elle aussi faire attention après tout.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et sa colère sembla s'estomper.

"oh c'est pas grave! Désolée, je ne voulais pas être grossière c'est juste que ce café, je l'attends depuis des heures." elle s'interrompit et rajouta "Edward, c'est ça?"

Je fus surpris qu'elle se rappelle de mon prénom parce que moi, même si c'est vrai que je me rappelais l'avoir vu à ce concert il y a quelques mois, je ne savais plus du tout son prénom. Elle dut comprendre mon hésitation puisqu'elle ajouta en me tendant la main "Bella, Bella Swan"

Son sourire était magnifique et d'un coup, ma morosité sembla s'estomper, je serrais la main qu'elle me tendit avant de lui répondre avec mon plus beau sourire :

"ah oui Bella, je me souviens de toi, à cette soirée à l'Irish"

Elle rougit un peu et je fus fier de l'effet que je semblais lui faire. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas en profiter et c'est pourquoi je l'invitais à boire un café afin de remplacer celui que je venais de renverser.

C'est ainsi que Bella et moi avions profité du soleil de septembre, assis à une terrasse de café à discuter de tout et rien.

J'avais appris que son père était chef de police dans la commune de Forks - que je n'étais pas capable de situer sur une carte soit dit en passant- que sa mère vivait en Floride avec son nouveau mari et qu'elle, elle, était agent immobilier sur New York.

-Alors, dis moi Bella, ce boulot te plaît?

-Oui énormément, même si c'est vrai que c'est très accaparent et que des fois les gens ne sont pas simples… ceci dit c'est normal, pour beaucoup, leur maison c'est l'achat d'une vie"

Elle parlait de son boulot comme si elle avait une mission et je trouvais ça totalement attendrissant.

"Et toi que fais-tu dans la vie?

- Je travaille dans un studio d'enregistrement"

Il était facile de parler avec cette fille et durant 2 h, elle m'avait fait oublier Tanya.

J'avais volontairement éludé tout sujet me concernant car je n'aimais pas m'étaler.

J'avais cependant parlé de mes parents, Esmé et Carlisle. J'étais fils unique, comme Bella.

Puis, vint le temps de la quitter :

"-Bon Bella, ce fut un plaisir de te revoir.

- Moi de même Edward et merci pour le café

- Lequel, celui que j'ai renversé ou celui-ci?"

Elle se mit à rire et ce moment était divin.

Pas de doute, je ne serais pas contre un petit moment d'intimité avec elle.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, un jour peut être.

Nos chemins se séparèrent à l'angle de la rue et Bella disparut dans un taxi.

Retour de nos jours

Je revins à la réalité lorsque Jasper me secoua légèrement l'épaule

"Edward? ça va?"

Je levais les yeux sur lui et il me lança un petit sourire compatissant avant d'ajouter "Elle est partie c'est ça?"

Je me contentais de secouer la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Allez viens on rentre" Jazz venait de me tirer par le bras pour m'obliger à me lever et je le suivis en traînant des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée où Emmett, Rosalie et Alice nous attendaient dans la voiture.

Je me glissais dans l'habitacle mais je n'eus pas le temps de fermer la porte que déjà Alice m'assayait de questions.

"Alors, elle est où? Tu as pu lui parler? comment ça s'est passé?"

Jazz la stoppa fermement "Alice, arrêtes!"

Cette dernière fut surprise de la soudaine autorité dont avait fait preuve son compagnon mais ne répliqua pas en voyant mes yeux rougis.

"As-tu pu au moins la voir?" me demanda Emmett

-oui, je l'ai vu

-Et?" m'incita-t-il à continuer

-Et rien! je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'elle reste et que je l'aime mais ça n'était pas suffisant, elle a pris l'avion quand même"

Tout le monde se mit à regarder ses pieds, à la fois triste de perdre Bella et gênés pour moi mais c'était sans compter sur la tornade Alice qui éclata.

"Et ma foi, tu croyais que quoi, hein Edward? ça fait six putain d'années qu'elle te coure après et que un jour c'est oui un jour c'est non! Tu pensais qu'une nana comme elle allait t'attendre toute sa vie ?!"

Rosalie l'interrompit d'un air réprobateur "Alice, tu ne crois pas qu'il est déjà assez mal comme ça" mais je répondis "non laisses, elle a raison"

Je venais de remettre une pièce dans le jukebox, nommé Alice "Bien sûr que j'ai raison! et tu as même de la chance qu'elle n'aie pas pris ses clics et ses clacs bien avant ! Enfin Edward, comment as tu pu lui faire autant de mal? comment as tu pu jouer avec elle de cette manière? et le pire c'est que maintenant, tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir perdu! elle nous a tous quitté !"

Maintenant Alice pleurait carrément et je ne pus que tourner la tête pour regarder dehors et cacher mes larmes.

Emmett démarra la voiture et nous quittions cet aéroport, tous complètement silencieux.

Voilà voilà

Merci à toutes de me suivre j apprécie énormément

J attends toutes vos réactions avec impatience


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou les filles**

**Merci pour vos encouragements, ça fait chaud au coeur.**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont ceux de Stéphanie Meyer**

**Merci à vous**

Chapitre 3 - le tourbillon de la vie

"

_"Lorsque tes bras cernent avec tant de tendresse_

_Ce corps qui t'est offert en signe de promesse;_

_Quand tes ongles vernis s'approchent sans un mot_

_Et, d'une rage folle, égratignent mon dos,_

_Nos pensées s'estompent, nous ne touchons plus terre,_

_C'est l'amour qui paraît regorgeant de mystères._

_Quand nos corps se quittent après tant de bonheur,_

_Épuisés mais ravis, ils se vident de sueur;_

_Lorsque nous émergeons de ce très long voyage_

_Et que nous découvrons tout à coup nos visages,_

_Nous sommes pleins de joie, d'amour et de bonté,_

_Et nous nous embrassons car un amour est né..."_

_Serge Lainé_

**_POV Bella - de nos jours_**

J'avais posé le pied sur le sol de Chicago il y a deux heures environ et je m'étais rendu directement dans le petit hôtel que j'avais réservé avant de partir.

Après avoir pris une douche qui m'avait relaxée, je décidais de me munir de la centaine de CV que j'avais imprimés et de partir faire le tour des agences immobilières.

Mon but premier était de trouver un emploi rapidement afin de pouvoir prétendre louer un studio au plus vite.

Mes quelques économies me permettraient de vivre quelques semaines dans ce petit hôtel mais certainement pas plusieurs mois.

En plus, j'avais envie de me trouver un chez moi où je pourrais m'installer et ranger à ma guise.

Je me baladais donc dans les rues sans trop savoir où j'allais et j'entrais dans toutes les agences immobilières que je trouvais sur mon passage;

Je commençais à me demander si j'avais fait le bon choix en démissionnant et en venant dans cette ville car toutes les réponses se ressemblaient; Soit on avait aucune place vacante à me proposer, soit je devais repasser voir le directeur - ce que je ne manquerai pas de faire - soit le fait que je ne sois pas de cette ville était un obstacle; Et effectivement s'en était un, tant pour m'orienter que pour évaluer un bien puisque je n'avais pas tellement de notions de prix de cette région mais je ne demandais qu'à apprendre et ma motivation serait à coup sûr ma meilleure alliée.

J'entrais dans la onzième agence immobilière que je trouvais.

La secrétaire leva les yeux et me toisa de haut en bas. je ne la trouvais vraiment pas engageante et je me demandais comment elle avait pu obtenir un poste où elle était le premier contact avec la clientèle.

"- Oui c'est pour quoi?" m'interrogea-t-elle.

Ces premières paroles me confortèrent dans ma première impression. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi hautaine alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore si j'étais une richissime cliente ou la nouvelle factrice?! Pétasse

Je me raclais la gorge, lui souris le plus chaleureusement possible et pris ma plus douce voix pour lui répondre (après tout si elle se permettait d'être si peu aimable peut être que c'est parce que c'était elle la patronne)

"-Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella Swan, je viens d'emménager à Chicago et je suis à la recherche d'un emploi d'agent immobilier, tenez voici mon CV"

Je venais de lui tendre mon CV fraîchement retravaillé.

Elle retourna ses yeux à son ordinateur en marmonnant "nous ne sommes pas intéressés"

A ce moment là, je m'imaginais très bien l'attraper par sa tignasse de cheveux roux, longs et bouclés et de lui fracasser la tête sur son écran d'ordinateur;

Mes pensées furent interrompues par une voix masculine : " Victoria, que nous veut cette charmante jeune fille?"

La fameuse secrétaire affable et certainement mal b**** lui répondit "un emploi d'agent immobilier"

"oh je vois! Il se tourna vers moi avant d'ajouter "Mlle?"

-SWAN, Isabella SWAN

- Bien Mlle Swan, je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas d'emploi d'agent immobilier à vous offrir"

Je commençais à m'en retourner lorsqu'il rajouta "En revanche, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un pour gérer mes locations, si ça vous intéresse"

Mon cerveau fit un tour à 360 ° et je dus admettre que c'était mieux que rien.

"Pourquoi pas? lui répondis-je, je suis plus expérimentée dans la vente mais j'ai de solides bases en matière de locations alors je veux bien faire un essai"

Le jeune homme me gratifia d'un sourire pendant que Victoria roulait les yeux et se renfrogna un peu plus.

L'homme conclut "Mlle Swan, je n'ai pas le temps de vous recevoir pour parler des détails aujourd'hui mais repassez demain vers 14 h, voulez vous bien.

-Entendu,merci" lui répondis je en lui serrant la main " eh bien à demain dans ce cas"

je m'apprêtais à passer la porte lorsque je me retournais vers la secrétaire et que je lui lançais un "Bonne journée Victoria à demain" marquant ma victoire.

Je n'eus évidemment aucune réponse mais peu importait, j'avais un entretien c'était le principal.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre d'hôtel après avoir acheté un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau dans une petite supérette.

Je me déshabillais, retirais mes chaussures et me jetais sur le lit.

Je saisis mon portable dans mon sac.

J'hésitais quelques instants mais décidais d'envoyer un message à Jasper et Alice;

J'étais partie un peu précipitamment et j'avais peur qu'ils m'en veuillent. Surtout Alice qui pouvait se montrer très intransigeante et qui ne m'avait pas caché sa déception et sa colère de me voir partir.

bien arrivée à Chicago ai trouvé 1 boulot embrasse Alice je t'appelle bientôt - B

Je reçus l'accusé de réception et je fus forcée de constater que mes amis me manquaient déjà.

J'avais l'habitude de passer tous mes week-end en leur compagnie et nous avions de nombreux souvenirs en communs.

Je me rappelais cette fois où Alice s'était battue avec une femme à l'occasion des soldes et de la moue qu'elle avait faite au policier qui était venu suite à une plainte du gérant du magasin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et mon coeur se pinça..

Alice était ma meilleure amie et en tant que telle, elle m'avait prévenu dès le début que sortir avec Edward n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je sombrais dans le sommeil. Bien qu'il n'y ait qu'une heure de décalage horaire, le voyage avait réveillé bon nombres d'émotions, plus ou moins agréables, qui m'avaient épuisée.

Je clignais des yeux et je voyageais dans mes souvenirs. Encore.

Lundi 31 décembre 2007 - Night Club L'Eclipse - New York

Nous venions de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la boite de nuit à la mode, bien décidés à fêter dignement le passage en 2008 à l'aide de musiques endiablées arrosées de cocktails.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et moi avions tout d'abord dîner chez moi avant de prendre des taxis pour venir danser.

J'avais bien évidemment due passer entre les mains expertes d'Alice et toutes aussi expertes de Rosalie et pour une fois, je m'étais prêtée de bon coeur au jeu car après tout le réveillon est une fête un peu spéciale.

Alice avait prédit que cette année je trouverai l'homme de ma vie; J'avais d'abord été perplexe mais je me rappelais qu'elle avait souvent un instinct sans faille donc j'avais décidé de ne pas la contrarier pour cette fois ci. Au fond j'espérais qu'elle dise vrai car il m'était souvent pesant de sortir avec eux qui étaient en couples.

Je remerciais intérieurement Alice d'avoir insisté pour que je porte une robe noire élégante mais légère, surtout pour la saison car il faisait une chaleur suffocante dans la boîte.

Rosalie, qui avait ses entrées privilégiées, avait pu nous réserver une table et nous étions confortablement installés dans de moelleux fauteuils lorsqu'une bouteille de champagne ainsi que cinq verres nous fumes apportés.

Rosalie et Alice revenaient des toilettes lorsque la petite amie d'Emmett nous dit "Quelqu'un nous rejoindra dans quelques instants pour boire une coupe avec nous

'Ah et qui? lui demanda Jasper

- je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez d'Edward, le petit ami ou plutôt l'ex de ma cousine Tanya

- Ah oui" répondit Jazz

-Le pauvre s'est fait plaquer par ma cousine; Elle le trompait de ce que j'en sais et je trouve qu'elle a franchement exagéré; Elle disait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse … enfin bref, je l'ai vu avec des potes à lui et je l'ai invité à passer un moment avec nous"

Je ne répondis rien car à vrai dire elle m'avait perdue après qu'elle aie prononcé le prénom d'Edward. J'étais revenue à ce samedi matin où on avait bu un café ensemble et où ma boite à fantasmes s'était ouverte. Je sentais que ce soir encore j'allais divaguer. Il faudrait juste que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Cela faisait une heure que Rose et Lilie dansaient et que je discutais ou me chamaillais avec Jasper et Emmett quand mon regard fut happé par le plus beau corps qu'il m'est jamais été donné de voir.

Edward avançait vers nous; Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs avec ses cheveux en fouillis organisé, sa chemise noire dissimulant à peine sa musculature et ses yeux d'un vert à en tomber à la renverse.

"Salut!" lança-t-il en serrant les mains de Jazz et Emmett.

J'eus un moment de flottement durant lequel je restais tétanisée.

Edward s'était approché de moi et me tendait la joue pur me faire la bise.

Je me déplaçais lentement pour coller ma joue à la sienne et à son contact j'eus un soubresaut que j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

"Bonne année lui lança Jazz en me sortant de ma torpeur

"ah oui bonne année à vous 3 répondit Edward tout en ne détachant pas son regard du mien.

Heureusement il faisait assez sombre pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon rougissement.

Rose qui venait d'apercevoir le bel étalon saisit la main d'Alice et vint nous rejoindre.

Elle embrassa chaleureusement Edward en lui disant : "ah tu es venu super!

-oui mais je ne reste pas longtemps car je voudrais pas que mes potes croient que je les ai abandonnés

-dis leur de se joindre à nous, lui proposa Rose.

-eh bien ils sont en très bonne compagnie alors je ne pense pas qu'ils acceptent l invitation mais merci quand même

-ah je vois... laissons les conclure tranquillement alors "conclut rose

De mon côté je n'avais manqué aucune des paroles du canon devant moi et j'étais scotchée à ses lèvres.

Rosalie me lança "Bella, décales toi un peu pour faire une place à notre invité"

Je me tortillais tant bien que mal sur mon fauteuil pour me décaler et remettre ma robe en place en même temps.

Edward prit place, Emmett remplit nos six verres de champagne et Rosalie leva le sien "bonne année à tous"

La soirée battait son plein et je me détendais au fur et à mesure.

Après tout, Edward était un mec comme un autre donc pas la peine de mettre mes hormones en ébullition; J'avais en plus bien peu de chance qu'un mec comme lui s'intéresse à une nana comme moi donc autant ne pas fantasmer outre mesure.

La musique se transforma en slow et chaque couple partit danser nous laissant seuls Edward et moi :

"-Eh bien, Bella, si on se joignait à eux?"

J'eus un moment de réflexion qui n'échappa pas à Edward qui rajouta "à moins que tu ne veuille pas aller danser bien sûr.

-Si si" répondis-je un peu trop précipitamment.

Edward dû remarquer mon enthousiasme car il me lança un petit sourire espiègle ce qui ne manqua pas de faire monter ma chaleur corporelle de quelques degrés. Décidément, mon imagination devenait de plus en plus fertile.

Edward me prit la main pour m'entraîner au milieu de la piste. Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille et mes bras se posèrent sur ses épaules. Son odeur m'enivra et je fermais un instant les yeux afin de me délecter de ce bien être.

"Alors Bella, dis moi, comment vas tu depuis la dernière fois?

-bien merci...la routine et toi?

-Eh bien ça va aussi, pareil la routine; Je suis content de te revoir. J'ai regretté de ne pas avoir pris ton numéro la dernière fois et j'espérais bien te revoir

-Ah bon? "

J'étais surprise de cette révélation et mon coeur accéléra menaçant de sortir de ma poitrine.

"tu me le donneras?

-euh quoi?

-ben ton numéro

-oh euh oui si tu veux!

-super et sinon un homme dans ta vie?

Sa question plutôt directe me déstabilisa et mon coeur eu un raté.

-non pas actuellement

- pas encore alors…." ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux en coin.

Je ne relevais pas car en fait je ne savais pas comment interpréter ses paroles. Était ce une invitation?

Le slow se termina et Edward me prit la main pour me ramener à notre table.

Il était déjà 4 h et Jazz, Alice, Emmett et Rose décidèrent de rentrer

"On te raccompagne Bella?" me demanda Jasper

"euh eh ben oui…." lui répondis je, pas très enthousiaste

Puis Edward rajouta "Si tu veux rester un peu je te raccompagnerai plus tard"

Rose me fit un clin d'oeil tandis qu'Alice prit un air suspicieux.

je répondis après un petit moment de réflexion"pourquoi pas merci"

J'étais contente de continuer ma soirée seule avec mon étalon. L'année commençait bien pour une fois.

Alice me demanda de l'accompagner aux toilettes avant qu'elle ne parte. je me doutais qu'elle voulait me parler alors je la suivis dans un petit couloir.

"Bella, méfies toi de lui. m'avait lancé Alice de manière très directe. Je fus surprise alors je lui demandais

-De quoi parles tu?

-Bella, ce mec vient de se faire plaquer et d'après Rose il en souffre encore alors à mon avis il ne voudra pas s'engager donc même si c'est vrai qu'il est canon et qu'il est sympa, si tu rentres dans une relation avec lui, il te fera souffrir car il ne voudra pas s'engager, c'est certain.

-Alice, qui te parle de relation? Nous sommes deux adultes qui veulent passer de bons moments ensemble et peut être devenir amis. Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec lui. lui répondis-je sans vraiment croire ce que je disais.

-Si tu le dis…. méfies toi quand même et surtout ne t'attaches pas, je te connais Bella

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice. Merci de me prévenir mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre quoique ce soit avec Edward. juste de discuter et passer un bon moment.

-ok bon ben amuses toi bien alors." me répondit-elle avant de me ramener à la table.

Edward m'offrit un cosmopolitan et nous discutâmes de tout et rien pendant encore 1h30.

Il était facile de parler avec lui et nous n'avions eu aucun blanc. Tout y était passé du cinéma, en passant par la musique, de nos familles ou encore nos boulots.

Aujourd'hui, Edward semblait bien plus à l'aise avec moi et se livrait un peu plus sur sa vie. L'alcool devait l'avoir déshiniber et moi-même, je commençais à me sentir partir.

Maintenant, j'osai soutenir son regard et lui sourire en l'aguichant.

Nous nous étions trouvé beaucoup de points communs et cette soirée était douce et agréable. J'aurai voulu l'embrasser mais il ne semblait pas en arriver là et je ne souhaitais pas me ridiculiser en lui sautant dessus.

Le temps passa et j'étouffais un baillement.

"-Je vais te raccompagner si tu veux, il se fait tard et je vois que tu es fatiguée.

Je ne pouvais pas le nier donc je me résignais à stopper cette soirée.

- euh oui, je vais aller au vestiaire chercher ma veste

-je t'attends dehors alors…"

J'aurai juré avoir vu un voile de déception passer sur ses yeux.

Je me dirigeais donc vers les vestiaires et en sortit 5 min plus tard avec ma veste.

J'ouvris la porte qui menait au parking et je fus frappée par l'air froid qui me frappa le visage.

La neige tombait en gros flocon et le calme qui régnait dehors contrastait complètement avec l'euphorie qui régnait encore dans la boite.

J'aperçus Edward qui m'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

Je le vis s'approcher de moi d'un pas rapide et assuré.

Je ne compris pas de suite ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Lorsque son corps heurta violemment le mien et que ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe, mes jambes se transformèrent en coton.

Ses lèvres, encore plus douces que ce que j'imaginais, se posèrent sur les miennes et sa langue se mit à danser avec la mienne.

Je ne savais plus si je rêvais ou si c'était réel.

Mes mains se posèrent sur sa taille et comme s'il avait vu une autorisation, son baiser s'approfondit.

Au bout d'un moment, il se décolla de moi et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire timidement en regardant mes pieds.

"-J'en avais envie depuis que je t'ai vu devant ce Starbuck" se justifia-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien et il se contenta de me prendre la main pour m'entraîner vers sa voiture.

Il m'ouvrit la portière passager et je montai dans sa Volvo.

Il se mit au volant, démarra et actionna le chauffage.

Nous restions silencieux. Mais ce silence n'était pas gêné. J'avais peur de casser ce moment.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il me demanda "Alors Bella, où habites-tu exactement?"

Je lui donnais mon adresse et nous arrivions en moins de deux.

Il se gara en face de mon immeuble et stoppa sa voiture.

Il se tourna vers moi. Il devait attendre une réaction de ma part.

"Bien Bella tu es arrivée à bon port.

-oui, merci"

Je baissais les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à lui dire ce que je souhaitais. De peur sûrement.

Je me décidais toutefois "Un dernier verre, ça te dit?"

Il plongea son regard dans le mien comme s'il essayait de voir si c'était réellement ce que je souhaitais.

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa doucement cette fois-ci

"Non Bella, je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que tu veuilles et je ne crois pas être prêt pour le moment. Mais j'ai ton numéro, je t'appellerai bientôt. Quand je serai prêt c'est promis"

La stupéfaction dût se lire sur mon visage car il ajouta "Je n'ai pas oublié Tanya et je ne suis pas capable de faire entrer une femme dans ma vie pour le moment. Laisses moi du temps."

Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé alors?. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Je lui répondis "Edward, je t'invitais juste à boire un verre, pas à me passer la bague au doigt tu sais"

Il me sourit et ajouta "je sais, mais je ne préfère pas"

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, mettant fin à notre discussion.

Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeais vers la porte en bois de mon appartement. Je me retournais une dernière fois et lui fis un petit signe de la main.

Je montais au premier étage et me précipitais à la fenêtre afin de voir la Volvo s'éloigner.

Une boule d'angoisse et de regrets se forma dans ma gorge mais je décidais que finalement, il avait été honnête et que rien que ça prouvait que c'était quelqu'un de bien et qui sait un jour peut être…

**Et voilà… mais que fait Edward… ah les hommes je vous jure**

**allez à vos reviews!**


End file.
